emilie_autumnfandomcom-20200213-history
Willow
Not to be confused with the instrumental of the same name. "Willow" is a song written and recorded by Emilie Autumn, though never released onto an official album. The song was intended to be a duet between Emilie and her favorite musician, Morrissey, however he failed to communicate with her. Despite sharing a name with one of the tracks on Laced/Unlaced, the songs have no relation to each other whatsoever. Releases Album: None *Track: None *Length: 6:44 *Release: None, digital download (free) Lyrics Morrissey: Willow, weep for me Bow your tallest tree Down to the infamous hands Of someone no one understands I'm not unique in this It's based on none but my mistake At night I lie awake Thinking of all the hearts I'd happily break & Emilie: It's cruel I know At least they tell me so Well someone lock me up and throw away the key Because I'm not ashamed, oh no Oh, willow That I only write love songs To those whom I don't love I only reach for him Who's tied to someone else's glove That which I hold inside Which I admire and deride Which I protect and hide is yours Emilie: Willow, weep for me Don't think I don't see This life I'm living in two But still it's something I must do I'm not unique in this Nor am I special, sweet or kind I court a thousand smiles Yet I keep my own to hide behind & Emilie: It's cruel I know At least they tell me so Well someone lock me up and throw away the key Because I'm not ashamed, oh no Oh, willow That I only write love songs To those whom I don't love I only reach for him Who's tied to someone else's glove That which I hold inside Which I admire and deride Which I protect and hide is yours Morrissey: Slander and distension Emilie: They're parlor games to me Morrissey: Papers overrun with lies too mad to mention You say they never hurt you Emilie: No consequence, I'm happy Morrissey: We're much too far above it all & Emilie: But oh no, that's not true Morrissey: These wicked pastimes take their toll Emilie: These tyrant vices break your soul & Emilie: Deliver me from all I am And all I never want to be I love you (Oh willow, willow, willow) Doubt me not Rewrite this plot for all to see And I only write love songs To those whom I don't love I only reach for him Who's tied to someone else's glove That which I hold inside Which I admire and deride Which I protect and hide is yours Emilie: Bend your branches to the ground and hold me close & Emilie: Let me harmonize with all we knew Share your sympathy and weep for me Oh, willow, heal the hearts I've broken Make me pure and start my song anew For I only write love songs To those whom I don't love I only reach for him Who's tied to someone else's glove That which I hold inside Which I admire and deride Which I protect and hide is yours Category:Songs